1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved fuel injection system for internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known fuel injection system (German Patent Disclosure DE 199 10 970 A1), the control chamber can be made to communicate with a relief line via a 2/2-way valve. Another 2/2-way valve serves to activate a pressure booster, with which a high injection pressure is generated.